


Convicted

by Mollielambert



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), liam payne - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Prison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollielambert/pseuds/Mollielambert
Summary: Harry is new to prison life after being convicted of murder. Louis has been in prison for years and is very well known. Both lead very different lifestyles locked up despite their one similarity. They both plead innocent. But as Harry begins to struggle to keep up with the fast paced and violent environment, Louis pledges him an offer in return for something Harry needs.
Relationships: Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. The New Inmate

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER. Before you read this, please be aware that this may involve scenes and topics you find uncomfortable such as sexual assault, physical violence, sex and swearing. if you find any topics in this story unnerving or they make you uncomfortable, please don't continue to read.  
> furthermore, some information in the story may be inaccurate as i've never been to prison or committed a crime so i don't know what its like to be inside.

Gossip spreads quickly through the prison cafeteria, and today it concerned a new inmate. Convicted of murdering a shop owner. Reason unknown. Pleads innocent on all charges. 18. Harry Styles.  
Naturally, Louis is one of the first to receive this information. He always is. As the leader of the biggest gang in his prison, he receives information days before it has reaches the rest of the inmates. And this information makes Louis feel strange. A new inmate is nothing un-ordinary but for some reason he feels a sense of solicitude when he finds that the boy pleads innocent. Louis knows instantly that this Harry is going to have to fend for himself with being such a young age, and he just hopes that he’s strong enough and clever enough to do so.

The next day rolls around as it always does, and Louis hears that the new inmate has been put in a cell not far from him. He shares with an old man named Niall and he’s relieved. He and Niall are good acquaintances. Not friends. No. Never. But not enemies. Louis has always respected Niall as he’s a kind and honest man. Niall is not innocent by any means though. He was sentenced to life imprisonment after he killed 3 people in a pub after being told he would no longer be served. But he was kind at heart. Unlike many of the criminals in here. Louis decides he is going to introduce himself to Niall’s cell mate and let him know what’s what. He is going to tell him who and who not to talk to and to never ever mess with him. Yes. He’s going to frighten him.  
But when Louis strolls into the courtyard that same day, and sees Niall talking to an unfamiliar physique, his breath hitches, and his mind goes blank. Even from behind this boy was immaculate. His curly brown hair swept just below his broad muscular shoulders and he stood at no less than 6’0. He was beautiful. Louis decided that, despite his lack of coherent thoughts, he would approach Harry, and Niall.  
So, as casually as he could, Louis slowly walked over to the two men talking and laughing about nothingness. He tried so hard to be discreet with his movements as to not alarm the other inmates of his change of usual location, however just as he approached Harry, he tripped on the gravel and fell forward. He stopped short of falling flat on his face by two strong arms. Louis looked up into the younger boys emerald green eyes with his own ocean blue ones.  
“oops” laughed the curly boy.  
“hi” whispered the heavily tattooed smaller boy in response, as he continued to gaze into the swirl of green gems placed perfectly amongst Harrys beautifully structured face. Harry’s strong jaw clenched in discomfort as he’d been holding the scary older boy for no less than 10 seconds at this point. Flustered, Louis stood up and extended his hand out in front of him.  
“Louis Tomlinson”  
“Harry Styles” the beautiful boy replied, taking Louis smaller hand in his larger one and shaking it once, then letting go. Usually, physical touch made Louis extremely distasteful towards another person, however he found himself craving the touch of this boy again.  
“you alright Louis?” came the Irish voice from behind. Louis turned to the sound and plastered a small grim on his face. Louis could now feel the gaze of the courtyard burning into him from all directions, so he shook Niall’s hand, placing a single cigarette in his palm in the process. And with that single transaction he walked away from the pair and towards his acquaintances, Liam and Zayn. 

Outside of prison Louis is most certain they would be friends. Inside of prison, however, Louis could not expose himself to such vulnerability, but he kept the pair close. They would do favours for each other. Liam had family that visited him often and they never failed to sneak in food or toothbrushes or razors. Zayn was amazing at persuading the guards of things. He would do them *favours* in return for cigarettes and drugs. And Louis. Louis knew how to run shit. How to trade with other inmates the confectionery the other pair smuggled in. He knew how to keep the people happy and he stayed on the right side of those that would do his dirty work. The prison contained an array of criminals. The ones he maintained civility with committed crimes such as petty theft and murder as, despite his hatred towards them, they helped with those who messed with him.

Louis did not tell people of his conviction. For all they knew he could be a murderer or a burglar. He didn’t care though; he knew he was innocent of his crime and one day it would be proved. His mum never stopped the investigation to prove his innocence and she knew he was innocent so that’s all that mattered.  
He was a small boy. He stood at no more than 5’8 but he was terrifying. His cheekbones and resting bitch face posed as a mask to his soft and kind personality. However, in prison, no one knew him as such. People were frightened of Louis. Even those double or triple his weight and size would not mess with him. Perhaps it stemmed from his first day being in prison. Louis was absolutely terrified to go in, he’d never so much as stolen something, yet alone be convicted of such a horrible act. But he put on his scariest face to convince others he was just like them. It was on that first day that another inmate approached him, he’d asked him for a *favour*. He wanted Louis to suck his dick. Usually Louis would be all for the idea however on this day he was revolted. The man was vile. Hairy and smelly. So, naturally, Louis broke his arm. To this day he is still unsure as to how he’d done it but that single act had made him one of the most respected inmates in the prison. 

A couple days passed before Louis set eyes on Harry again. He notices him sat in the corner of the cafeteria quietly eating his dinner and minding his business. He’s distancing himself from the other inmates which worries Louis, because to be an outsider means getting taken advantage of. And that is the last thing Louis want to happen to the pretty faced boy. He continues to watch as Paul approaches him. Hes a big man and Louis isn’t sure if Paul is his real name but its what hes known as in here. Hes a scary man and he can be quite cruel but, just like Niall, hes kind at heart. Louis continues to watch as Paul sits down opposite the vulnerable boy and places his tray down with a slight thud, just enough to frighten Harry. Harry looks up to the big man with frightened eyes and furrowed brows. Paul speaks but its inaudible over the chatter of the room. Harry is about to talk when he moves his head away from Pauls direction. Its too late for Louis to divert his eyes before Harry has locked his eyes with louis’. They stare for half a second before the sound of a tray slamming beside him breaks his gaze. Liam looks down on him and laughs.  
“what the fuck is wrong with you mate? You’re never so distracted. Is it that new boy? I knew you were gay as fuck but I didn’t know you were a wetty too. Do you have a crush on him you absolute nonce? Hes 18!”  
“18 is legal.” Louis speaks just above a whisper. “and no, I don’t have a crush on him for fuck sake, this isn’t high school.”  
Liam simply laughs in response as louis face reddens with a mixture of rage and embarrassment. How could Liam be so stupid? Of course, Louis does not have a crush. Prison is no place for crushes! He merely finds the boy attractive. Yes, that’s it. How can he deny that he finds him attractive? He’d have to be blind to think otherwise. Perhaps he should talk to Harry again? Yes he will, he’ll talk to him tomorrow when they’re outside on the courtyard. He will approach hi-  
“LOUIS”  
Louis head snaps up. He hadn’t been listening to Liam and he hadn’t noticed that Zayn had arrived at the table.   
“Zayn. Hi”  
Zayn chuckled. “what were you thinking about Louis? Liam told me all about your crush.”  
“FOR FUCK SAKE I DON’T HAVE A CRUSH ON HARRY!” Louis exclaimed, loud enough for the entire room to hear. The chatter stopped and everyone looked over at the trios table with questioning glances. “carry on eating you dickheads. Mind your business.” he told the room, and they all adverted their eyes from the tempered man. Louis outburst was uncommon, and he received laughs from both Zayn and Liam.   
“you’re completely off it today”  
“shut up”

Later that evening as Louis was heading back to his cell, he heard a commotion. A bunch of men were surrounding something and laughing. Intrigued, Louis walked over. He was always up for bullying other inmates if they’d done something wrong or got on the bad side of someone. So, Louis weaved through the crowd of people to find the source of the commotion. Had he been slightly taller he’d be able to see what was going on but he stood shorter than almost everyone in here. It was his only disadvantage. Finally, he got to the inner circle and it was then that he saw it. Saw him. Hunched against the brick wall with a black eye and a cut lip. Simon was there in front of him, blocking Louis full view but he could see clear enough that the boy was hurt. He whimpered against the wall, his body looking tiny against the hugeness of the other inmates.  
Louis moved further forward and he could see the boy was hurt.   
Harry was hurt.


	2. The Hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER - this chapter contains a couple of scenes that you may find uncomfortable including sexual assault. if you find this topic triggering, please don't read or skip over that part, its not important to the story line.  
> Also this chapter may have a few typos and mistakes because i hated writing it and i didn't want to re read it in depth to correct it, so sorry.

Louis was furious. He strode over to Simon and viciously pulled him off the younger boy, slamming him against the wall and proceeding to punch him square in the jaw. Simon tried to fight back but Louis’ anger made him stronger. He could feel the adrenaline rushing through his body as he thrust Simon to the floor and continued to beat him up. He hit wherever he could. His face, his neck, his stomach, his chest. He continued to trash towards the man even after he was dragged off him by three pairs of force full arm belonging to Liam, Zayn and Paul. He didn’t even realise he was shouting until Zayn told him to “shut the fuck up Louis you sound deluded.”   
The last thing he saw before being dragged through the crowd was Harry’s beaten face, he already looked worse for wear. He would have a black eye tomorrow, Louis was certain. Harry stayed slumped against the hard, cold wall like a frightened puppy trying to disappear. Louis knew that Niall would tend to him, but he worried none the less about the young boy. However, Louis knew he had bigger problems facing his way.  
Beating up another inmate was sure to grant no less than 2 nights in isolation and that meant minimum food and water and a complete loss of contact from almost anyone except one single guard who would bring food and water at random times. The hole, is what they called it. Inmates were sent there when they broke prison laws. It stood about 200m outside the usual prison and it was a small gloomy building and the cells were much smaller than those he usually stayed in. there was no mattress, just a bed, and a toilet. Louis had only been there once, on his first night, when he broke that creep’s arm. He’d never been there after that, he’d vowed to not hurt another inmate unless completely necessary. Apparently, this was necessary in Louis’ subconsciousness.  
For now, it was a waiting game. He went back to his cell that he shared with Stanley. He was a good man, noticeably quiet. He was convicted of robbing multiple banks which made him sneaky. Once managed to sneak in a phone, but got caught with it in the cell about a month ago. They tolerated each other but they didn’t speak much, so when Stanley spoke up today Louis was confused.  
“you were protecting him?” asked the short haired man.  
“who?”  
“that boy. The pretty one. Curly hair. He’s new, isn’t he? Do you know him?”  
“I don’t know him. And yes, he’s new”  
“why were you protecting him?” Stanley asked. And usually words spilled like vomit out of his mouth, buy louis didn’t know how to respond, or why he was protecting this boy he had never spoken to. So he stayed silent and stared at the shoes in the corner of their cell.  
“I’ll look out for him. Whilst you’re in the hole. If you want.” He blandly stated to a now, stunned Louis.  
“Why? You don’t need to, I’m sure he’s fine. I’ve nothing to give you in return. Zayn couldn’t get coke in yesterday so I have only got fags. I know you don’t smoke.”  
“I don’t want anything. Me and Paul will look out for him. He seems alright. Don’t worry about him. Worry about being down there and keeping your sanity.” Stanley said as three guards arrived at Louis cell. Louis looked back at him confused as he was being taken away by the forceful hand. He did not resist. There was no point. Three armed guards against him was a losing battle.

Louis sat on the floor of his cell. It was cold and he had only the clothes on his back to warm him. He tried not to think but he could do nothing but. He thought about Harry, mostly. Questioning why he was so obsessed with someone he had never spoken to and what urged him to want to be around him all the time. He wondered what Harry was doing now and if he was okay. Stanley had said that he would look out for him but he’d never put trust in Stanley before so he just hoped that beating up Simon meant at least a little safety for the boy. Louis pictured Harry cowering against the wall, his bruised face terrified of what was going on. He was still enraged that anyone would ever hurt Harry but understood that this was prison and he needed to find a way to care less.   
After hours alone, sat in a cold, damp corner of his tiny cell, the door unlocked and swung open. A tall, broad officer stood in the door frame. He stared at louis and his gaze sent shivers down the boys spine. The man held nothing. No food no water. No baton. Confused and slightly intimidated, Louis rose to his feet.   
“Louis Tomlinson”  
“officer”  
“you want food? Water?”  
Louis knew not to sound eager but his thirst and desperation were getting the better of him so he let out an over enthusiastic “please”  
“I want you to do something. Something for me” the sly man licked his lips and reached his hands slowly towards his trousers. Louis knew before he’d unbuckled his belt what the man was asking. His first thought was to beat the officer up but his weakness was undeniable. He didn’t have the energy to attack a fully rested officer who was, now, cowering over him with his trousers undone. The door to the cell was now shut firmly, enclosing the two in the small environment. Louis felt conflicted of all the things he could do. Should he just suck it up, quite literally, or should he attempt to fight back. But before he even had a choice to decide the officer had pulled his own trousers down and was pulling at the waistband of his boxers. Louis watched as he pulled his boxers down. He watched as the officer moved closer to him, his cock now fully erect at the thought of what was about to happen. He was now directly in front of Louis, his tip touching Louis lips. Louis opened his mouth. He had no other choice.  
Louis blanked the entire act from his mind. He hated the fact that he was so vulnerable and weak and unable to fight back. He hated that he was stuck in this room as the officer pulled up his boxers and zipped his trousers. He hated how he was in prison for a crime he didn’t commit as the officer buckled up his belt and walked towards the door without a glance back at the inmate. And most prominently, he hated how Harry was alone back at the main prison as the door of his cell slammed angrily behind the officer. The officer whose dick he just sucked. At the thought of this, Louis walked to the shabby toilet and proceeded to vomit profusely. Perhaps it was the act he had just done or perhaps it was the loneliness and homesickness he had been feeling for years, being stuck in this prison.   
His mother had only visited 4 times in the past year, but he understood. She had a job to do, children to look after, a case to solve.

The next couple days went by as a blur. By the number of meals he’d received, Louis guessed he had been in the hole for 3 days, but he couldn’t be sure. He would have to ask Liam and Zayn once he got back. Liam and Zayn. It’s the first time he’d thought about them since he was being dragged off of Simon by them. He wondered how they were as the door to his cell opened and the bright lights of the hall flooded in. a guard stood in the door frame. A different guard he’d encountered before which relieved Louis slightly however he was still uneasy. How could he not be?  
“lets go”  
“i'm leaving?”  
“back to the main prison” this guard was tough. He firmly grasped louis handcuffed arms as they walked back to the main prison, but after the days he’d had, he was feeling under no obligation to complain or fight back.

As they closer approached the prison, Louis could see that the inmates were in the courtyard. He scanned the crowd of people but could find no sign of the curly haired boy. As he was pushed into the courtyard by the guard, he could still not see him. But despite his frantic searching for one person, louis noticed Liam and Zayn. They approached him wearily.  
“how long was I in there?” was the first question Louis asked the boys.  
“4 days.” Replied Zayn,  
“4?”  
“yea”  
“how is- “  
“he’s- “ before Liam could answer there were a series of shouts from across the courtyard and the trio ran over to see what was happening. As the arrived at the quickly accumulating crowd, Louis could see Niall with a man pinned against the wall. He knew this scene all too well.   
Simon looked flustered once again as he struggled to breathe. Louis went over to drag the older man off of Simon. He knew Niall wouldn’t last in the hole, what with the lack of food, water and air and the sexual assault.   
“what did he do” Louis immediately asked Niall.  
“harry” replied Niall flustered. This turned louis flight or flight mode and he frantically searched the crowd for the curly hair but he could see nothing. No sign of him.


End file.
